This invention relates to log splitters and, more particularly, to a log splitting device using a splitting blade and wedge.
A variety of tools and devices are used to split logs, including axes, wedges and mauls, and numerous power driven devices, such as powered augers and the like. Axes or mauls and wedges are probably the simplest and least expensive tools, but offer the obvious problem of potential harm to the user due to accidents. Also, they require a great deal of physical effort to split even a few logs, not to mention a half or full cord.
The power driven devices are much more expensive than axes and wedges, but also can be dangerous to the user, and must be cautiously employed. Although power driven devices are adequate for rapidly splitting a great number of logs, they are often not readily adaptable for cutting kindling or other thin pieces of logs. Moreover, powered devices are usually cumbersome to use and cannot be easily transported from one site to another.
More recently, there has been developed a log splitter in which a wedge is slideably secured to a steel guide channel which can be positioned adjacent a log, allowing the user to hammer the wedge into a log place upright between the wedge and the base plate of the device. However, this device has not proven to be fully satisfactory, especially as to ease of cutting logs.